Takano-Senpai, Daisuki!
by Rie Mikaze
Summary: Bagi Ritsu hubungan antar Laki-laki itu sangat taboo untuknya. Tapi, bagaimana jika ia sendiri terseret ke dalam arus hubungan yang dia anggap taboo itu? Disclaimer ; All Charas belong to Nakamura Shungiku-sensei. Many thanks to Sensei for creating such a great series and cast. EYD yang tidak sesuai and at last Don't Like, Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1

- **Chapter 1 -**

"Besok antar aku ke taman bermain ya?" Pinta seseorang di telepon.

"Hah? Kenapa harus Aku? Tidak! Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Aku punya acara sendiri besok!" Tegas Ritsu menolak permintaan seseorang itu.

"Acara apa? Jangan bilang acaramu itu kencan dengan pacar-pacar 2D itu Ritsu." kata orang ditelpon tersebut yang diketahui bernama Takano Masamune.

"B-Bukan begitu Takano-san, ehehe. Ano na! kau tau kan Takano-san, diluar itu sangat silau dan hal itu dapat membuatku sakit, ne?" Kata Ritsu mencoba membuat alasan dan menyakinkan senpainya.

"Tch! Alasan konyol macam apa itu! pokoknya Aku tidak mau tahu! Besok Aku akan menemuimu ditempat biasa. Jangan terlambat! Dan pastikan kau datang! Kalau tidak kau akan tahu konsekuensinya nanti. Aku tidak sedang main-main Ritsu!" Katanya tegas dan langsung menutup teleponnya.

"E-eh? Moshi-moshi Takano-san? Takano-san!" Ritsu melongo sambil melihat gagang telepon yang sedang ia genggam.

"Tch! Lagi-lagi dan lagi. Sikapnya sudah semena-mena kepadaku. Dia kira siapa Dia." Ritsu berceloteh sambil meremas keras gagang telepon yang dianggapnya Takano itu.

_" Pokoknya Aku tidak mau tahu! Besok Aku akan menemuimu ditempat biasa. Jangan terlambat! Dan pastikan kau datang! Kalau tidak kau akan tahu konsekuensinya nanti. Aku tidak sedang main-main Ritsu!" _Kembali Ritsu mengingat kata-kata Takano itu.

"Ih! Tidak! Tidak! Aku lebih baik memilih jalan aman saja dan menuruti kata-katanya. Orang seperti Dia tidak pernah main-main." Kata Ritsu merinding.

- **Ritsu Side –**

"Onodera Ritsu 16 Tahun. Seorang Otaku yang sangat mencintai dan menyayangi Wanita-wanita ku di 2D World. Aku satu-satunya orang yang kurang normal menurut orang normal yang hidup keluarga yang normal ini. Di usia ku yang umumnya punya pacar dan melakukan aktifitas ala remaja lainnya Aku lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu ku di kamar ku yang remang-remang, nyaman dan indah ini. oya, jangan lupakan segala macam poster yang tertempel didalamnya."

"What! Aku tidak laku? Shitsurei na! -_-' Aku mempunyai mata hijau yang indah bak Jamrud Khatulistiwa, kulit putih nan indah seperti salju dan tinggi 175 cm dengan berat badan yang ideal. Rambutku coklat dengan style rambut yang mirip-mirip Haruka Nanase atau Haruka Nanase yang mirip denganku ya? Kau tidak tau? Hm, ku sarankan tonton FREE! Anime Secepatnya dan dimohon untuk tidak ber-"KYAAAA!" ria jika kau melihat otot-otot indah yang bertebaran disana. Oh! Aku khilaf! Aku cowo! Lupakan tentang "otot" tadi."

- **Back to Story -**

"Akh! Menyebalkan sekali Takano-san itu! Hanya karena pernah menolongku sekali dia minta balas budi dariku sampai ribuan kali begini." Kata Ritsu sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal Doraemon kesayangannya.

"Dia itu benar-benar membuatkan bingung. Apa dia tidak punya pacar? Siapa yang tidak mengenal Dia di sekolah? Wajahnya yang rupawan, Mata tajam hitam yang membuat orang takluk dan merinding pada saat yang bersamaan, kulit putih nya yang amat pucat bak Vampire dan aku benci mengakuinya tapi Dia sedikit lebih tinggi dariku sekitar 185cm. Banyak sekali kaum hawa yang memujanya ditambah latar belakang keluarganya yang tidak bias dibilang biasa itu. Bahkan dari cerita aku yang dengar sampai ada Agensi Model yang menawarinya untuk jadi Model di Agensi Mereka. Tapi, untuk Takano-san hal itu tidak membuatnya bingung atau memikirkannya karena begitu tawaran itu datang tak sampai 5 detik dia langsung menolaknya. Hah! monster itu! Sudahlah lebih baik Aku tidur sekarang karena Monster itu tidak akan main-main dengan ucapannya jika aku terlambat nanti." Ucap Ritsu dalam hati dan segera menuju alam mimpi dimana bidadari-bidadarinya sudah menantinya.

Owari ~

Lanjut or no Lanjut? Review please ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Konichiwa Minna-san Rie Mikaze desu. Sebelumnya, Terimakasih sudah mau meluangkan waktunya membaca FF saya yg abal-abal ini ini FF perdana saya, newbie banget sampe nanya ke temen gimana caranya buat nge-bls review (ketahuan dah XD)

Yosh! Silakan menikmati kelanjutan ceritanya, jika ada berkenan menyumbangkan ide bisa PM langsung ke saya XD (ngarep) ~

- **Chapter 2 –**

_"Dia itu benar-benar membuatkan bingung. Apa dia tidak punya pacar? Siapa yang tidak mengenal Dia di sekolah? Wajahnya yang rupawan, Mata tajam hitam yang membuat orang takluk dan merinding pada saat yang bersamaan, kulit putih nya yang amat pucat bak Vampire dan aku benci mengakuinya tapi Dia sedikit lebih tinggi dariku sekitar 185cm. Banyak sekali kaum hawa yang memujanya ditambah latar belakang keluarganya yang tidak bias dibilang biasa itu. Bahkan dari cerita aku yang dengar sampai ada Agensi Model yang menawarinya untuk jadi Model di Agensi Mereka. Tapi, untuk Takano-san hal itu tidak membuatnya bingung atau memikirkannya karena begitu tawaran itu datang tak sampai 5 detik dia langsung menolaknya. Hah! monster itu! Sudahlah lebih baik Aku tidur sekarang karena Monster itu tidak akan main-main dengan ucapannya jika aku terlambat nanti." Ucap Ritsu dalam hati dan segera menuju alam mimpi dimana bidadari-bidadarinya sudah menantinya. _

- **Skip Story -**

''Uwaaah! senang sekali rasanya ahahaha! rasanya semua beban ku menghilang Takano-san, sudah lama aku merasa tak sebebas ini ah!" Kata Ritsu sambil meregangkan tangannya.

"Kau senang?'' Takano tersenyum lembut ke arah Ritsu.

"eh? Tentu saja Aku senang. Apa kau tidak Takano-san?'' Ritsu memperhatikan Takano bingung.

"Tentu saja. Aku senang jika kau senang Ritsu" Kata Takano sembari sekilas mengelus kepala Ritsu dan sukses membuat pipi Ritsu merona merah karenanya.

"Ahaha! nanda sore? Kau tahu? Kalau mukamu merona seperti itu kau terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang digombali pacarnya." Kata Takano menggoda Ritsu sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"URUSAI! (DIAM!) Ore otoko desu yo! (Aku laki-laki) dan Tolong jangan bersikap seperti itu di depan umum orang-orang bisa salah paham melihat tingkah kita." Ritsu menepis tangan Takano dan terlihat jika wajahnya masih merona merah.

"Ahaha! hai`! hai`! Wakatta!" balas Takano sembari mengelus kepala Ritsu lagi.

"Ma! ayo kita mampir ke tempat makan dulu, aku lapar." Kata Takano sambil menarik atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Tangan Ritsu.

"TAKANO-SAN!" Ritsu sedikit berteriak sambil mencubit tangan Takano.

"Ah! Itai! Itai!" (sakit-sakit) Balas Takano dengan terpaksa melepaskan tangan Ritsu.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang gadis yang mendekat dan membuat dua insan itu terdiam seketika.

"Ri-chan?" Kata Gadis itu tak percaya.

"Eh! A-An-chan? Kohinata An-chan desu ka?" Katanya mengulang perkataan dan mencoba mengamati gadis itu apa benar itu adalah gadis yang dia kenal dulu.

"Iya! Ini aku Ri-chan. Hisashiburi! Aitakatta yo!" (Lama tidak bertemu! Aku rindu!) Kata gadis yang bernama An-chan itu sembari memeluk Ritsu dengan riang.

"A-An-chan." Ritsu tersipu malu dan mencoba melepas pelukan gadis yang di ketahui bernama Kohinata An itu.

"sedang apa disini?" Tanya Ritsu lembut.

"Ini kan hari libur Ri-chan, Aku sedang jalan-jalan dengan Temanku." Katanya sambil terseyum manis.

"Teman? Tapi kau sendiri? Dimana temanmu?" Tanya Ritsu bingung dan melihat sekitar mencari keberadaan Teman yang dia maksud.

"Uhm, Dia sedang pergi sebentar ke tempat lain dan dia menyuruhku untuk menunggu disini dan kebetulan Aku melihatmu Ri-chan, Aku senang sekali." Ujarnya dengan gembira.

"Ahaha! Souka. Oya, An-chan kenalkan ini Senpai ku di Sekolah." Kata Ritsu memperkenalkan Takano.

"Takano Masamune desu, Yoroshiku." (Saya Masamune Takano, Salam Kenal) Katanya sedikit membungkuk.

_"Kau dingin sekali Takano-san." Ujar Ritsu dalam hati._

"Ah! Atashi An, Kohinata An desu Kochirakoso Yoroshiku Takano-san." (Saya Kohinata An, Salam kenal juga Takano-san) Katanya sambari tersenyum manis.

"Oya! An-chan gomen (maaf) aku duluan ya? Aku sedang bersama senpai sekarang jadi tidak enak." Ujar Ritsu menjelaskan situasinya.

"Eh! Tapi, Kita kan baru bertemu Richan?" Katanya sambil mem-pout kan bibirnya dan kemudian melirik Takano.

"Uhm, Wakatta." (Aku mengerti/Baiklah) Kata An-chan mencoba situasi Ritsu sekarang.

"Richan! Cotto Matte!" (Tunggu sebentar) Ujar An-chan yang Kemudian menuliskan sesuatu diselembar kertas kecil dan menyerahkannya kepada Ritsu.

"Hai`" An-chan menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada Ritsu. Ritsu memandang An-chan bingung.

"I-Itu alamat e-mail ku. Hubungi aku jika kau sempat ne." Katanya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ritsu dengan rona merah dipipinya.

"E-eh? Kenapa dia? Hm, kaum hawa memang aneh. Yasudahlah." Kata Ritsu berpura-pura tidak mengerti dan memasukan kertas keci itu kedalam sakunya segera. Takano yang jengkel melihat tingkah Ritsu hanya bisa diam pura-pura tidak mendengarkan percakapan dua orang itu.

"Sudah selesaikah kau menggodanya Ritsu?'' Kata Takano dingin dan menatap tajam Ritsu.

"Ehehe! G-gomen ne Takano-san." Katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

''Oya, kau mau makan apa dan dimana?'' Tanya Ritsu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau bisa seakrab itu dengannya? Setahuku kau jarang sekali bisa ngobrol sepanjang itu dengan lawan jenis.'' Tanya Takano masih dengan nada dingin.

"Tch! Itu kan setahu mu Takano-san." Kata Ritsu mencoba melawan Takano.

_"Ayolah! Jangan bahas itu lagi." Kata Ritsu dalam hati._

"Apa maksudmu?'' Kata Takano langsung menatap Ritsu.

"Asal kau tahu saja Dia itu mantan pacar ku sewaktu SMP."

**DEG!**

"Takano-san?" Ritsu bingung melihat Takano yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan.

"Takano-san? Kau baik-baik saja? TA-KA-NO-SAN?" Ritsu mengibas-ngibaskan tangan didepan muka Takano.

Tiba-tiba Ritsu melihat An-chan yang tengah duduk sendiri di kursi dekat taman. Tanpa memperdulikan Takano, Ritsu berlari menghampiri An-chan.

"An-chan? An-chan?" Sambil berlari Ritsu menyebut gadis itu berulang.

"Doshita no? aku kira kau sudah bertemu dengan temanmu? Dimana dia?" Ritsu kembali melihat sekitar mencoba menemukan teman gadis itu.

"Temanku pergi Ri-chan. Tiba-tiba Dia dapat telepon penting dari Kaka nya dan meminta maaf padaku untuk aku pulang sendiri." Katanya sambil menunjukan raut antara sedih dan bingung.

"Dasar Teman yang tidak bertanggung jawab!" Kata Ritsu sedikit marah, An-chan hanya terkekeh kecil melihat Ritsu bertingkah seperti itu.

"Terus apa kau pulang sendiri?" Tanya Ritsu.

"Uhm, tidak ada pilihan lain." Katanya sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Tidak! Abunai desu yo! (Bahaya!) Oya, tunggu sebentar." Ritsu berlari menghampiri Takano yang masih terdiam.

"Takano-san! hosh! Hosh! G-gomen, bisa kau pulang makan dan sendiri nanti? Aku tidak tega membiarkan An-chan pulang sendiri. Temannya sudah meninggalkannya." Kata Ritsu sambil sepintas melihat kearah An-chan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau antar saja dia." Jawab Takano dingin.

"Takano-san? Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu? Apa kau sakit?" Kata Ritsu mencoba meraih kening Takano.

Takano menepis tangan Ritsu, "Sudah aku bilang kau antar saja dia!" Kata Takano Tajam.

Ritsu memegang tangannya, "G-gomen Takano-san a-aku-" Ritsu melihat kearah Takano bingung dan bersalah.

"Sudahlah!" Takano pergi meninggalkan Ritsu dan membuat Ritsu terdiam di tempat. Ritsu terdiam ditempatnya.

"Ada apa dengan Takano-san?" Tanya Ritsu dalam hati sambil kepergiaan Takano.

_Owari ~ Review please! ^_^_


	3. Chapter 3

Konichiwa ~ Mikaze desu J apa ada yg menunggu cerita ini? Ehehe, gomen ne buat keterlambatannya. Dan sekali lagi makasi buat yang udah mau luangin waktunya buat baca apalagi yang plus Review Hontoni Arigatou J (peluk Minna-chan)

Untuk Chapter 3 ini ada perubahan dari bentuk cerita ya Minna, soalnya saya sendiri baru yang skrip itu g boleh semoga tetep menikmati dan tentunya ada kemajuan dari segi cerita dan tanda baca mungkin ahaha~ mengingat ini FF perdana saya, jadi mohon kemakluman dari Minna-chan ne J Ma, langsung saja Silahkan Menikmati J

- **Chapter 3 ** -

Beberapa menit setelah kepergian Takano, Ritsu pun tersadar dan segera menghampiri Anchan yang sejak tadi menunggunya dan mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju Stasiun. Di dalam kereta Ritsu hanya terdiam sambil memikirkan Takano-san yang bertingkah aneh menurutnya, rasa bersalah pun muncul dan Ritsu pun terlihat sangat gelisah '_'Richan? Richan Daijoubu desu ka?''_ kata Anchan sambil memegang pelan pundaknya _''Gomen ne Richan, aku sudah membuatmu bertengkar dengan Senpai mu''_ Anchan menundukan kepalanya dan terlihat mukanya yang bersedih.

_''iie-iie, daijoubu yo Anchan. Takano-senpai itu senpai yang sangat baik dan juga dewasa a-ahahaha''_ sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan hatinya pun ikut berkata _''aku bohong! Siapapun yang kenal dia pasti tahu kalau dia itu kenak-kanakan dan keras kepala'' _Ritsu mendesah berat.

_''Honto? Yokatta''_ Anchan tersenyum kecil. '_'Ne, Richan?''_ Ritsu pun menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil **_''CUP!''_** Anchan mencium pipi kirinya dengan tiba-tiba, Ritsu terdiam dan memegang pipi kirinya dan tak lupa dengan semburat merah yang keluar dari pipinya _''Arigatou'' _Anchan tersenyum dengan manis dan sama-sama mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipinya.

Dan Ritsu pun tidak menyadari kalo orang yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya itu sedang meremas kuat Koran yang mendadak dia beli ketika membututinya _''Kau menikmatinya? Kau menikmatinya Hah? Haha! Tak perlu kau berkata pun Aku tahu itu, terlihat jelas dari wajah mu yang memerah, Dasar Bodoh!''_ begitulah mantra yang orang itu ucapkan ketika melihat adegan itu secara live.

'_'A-anchan, ini tempat umum kau tak seharusnya melakukan hal itu''_ Ritsu menunduk malu _''eh? Apa maksud Richan kalau bukan tempat umum kita boleh melakukannya?''_ melihat itu orang disebrang sana sudah siap mengepalkan kertas Koran yang yang beberapa waktu lalu pura-pura dibacanya tapi niatnya itu diurungkan mengingat misi (?) yang sedang ia jalankan sekarang. _''BUKAN BEGITU!'' A_nchan kaget mendengar Ritsu yang menaikan nada suaranya dan refleks menutup mulutnya sendiri _''kekeke, joodan da yo Richan. Richan ternyata masih sama seperti yang dulu rupanya, kekeke~ Apa perasaan mu padaku juga?''_ Anchan tekekeh dan melihat Ritsu dengan teliti.

Ritsu terbelalak mendengar Anchan yang begitu berterus terang kepadanya mengenai hal itu, Anchan kemudian tertawa kecil _''ekekeke, Richan tak perlu seserius itu''_ sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, Ritsu yang melihatnya kemudian tersenyum dan mengusap-usap kepala Anchan _''ahahaha, kau ini. Kau juga tak berubah kau tau''_ entah kenapa raut muka Anchan telihat merah dari sebelumnya kemudian Anchan pun terbangun dari duduknya _''Richan, aku turun disini''_ Ritsu melihat sekitar _''Eh! Sudah sampai rupanya tidak terasanya ahaha''_ sebelum melangkah keluar Anchan menoleh kearah Ritsu _''Richan, aku harap kita bisa berjalan bersama lagi, ne'' _sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan Anchan pun meninggalkan Ritsu yang kembali mengeluarkan semburat merahnya.

Ritsu pun duduk kembali di kursi penumpang kali ini kursi yang dia duduki tidak sama seperti yang tadi karena ini adalah kereta terakhir dan kursi pun banyak yang terlihat kosong jadi ia pun bebas memilih. Terlihat seseorang dari jauh mendekati Ritsu sambil menggulung kertas Koran yang tadi dia baca _''BUK!''_ sekuat tenaga orang itu memukul kepala Ritsu yang sedang menguap ngantuk itu dan _''OI! TEME!''_ Ritsu mendelik tajam dan _''T-Takano-san''_ Ritsu ternganga…

Owari ~ review please ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer ; All Charas belong to ****Nakamura Shungiku****-sensei. Many thanks to Sensei for creating such a great series and cast. Happy Reading!**

Terlihat seseorang dari jauh mendekati Ritsu sambil menggulung kertas Koran yang tadi dia baca _''BUK!''_ sekuat tenaga orang itu memukul kepala Ritsu yang sedang menguap ngantuk itu dan _''OI! TEME!''_ Ritsu mendelik tajam dan _''T-Takano-san''_ Ritsu ternganga…

- **Chapter 4 -**

''Takano-san desu ka? A-AH! TAKANO-SA—BUK!''

belum selesai Ritsu mengucapkan namanya Takano kembali melayangkan gulungan kertas Koran ke kepala indahnya (?)

''Itai yo ~ '' ringit kecil Ritsu.

''ne, Takano-san doshite koko ni? Apa mungkin *jeda* kau membututiku?'' Ritsu memandang Takano tak percaya.

''haaaah~ aku tak menyangka jika kau seperti itu'' Ritsu memandang Takano tak mengerti.

''he? mungkinkah? Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah dia melihatnya tadi'' ucap Ritsu dalam hati disertai raut mukanya yang berubah dari bingung menjadi harap-harap cemas.

''a-ano, Takano-san a-apa maksudmu? Apa mungkin kau melihatnya'' Tanya Ritsu cemas.

Takano melirik Ritsu tajam kemudian membuangnya ''ano sa, kurasa lebih baik jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu dalam waktu dekat ini''

''Eh?'' Ritsu memandang Takano tak mengerti.

''aku yakin aku tidak butuh mengulang perkataan ku'' bersamaan dengan itu pintu kereta pun terbuka menandakan pemberhentian selanjutnya dan Takano pergi meninggalkan Ritsu yang masih sedikit membatu atas pernyataannya.

- **Kamar Ritsu ** -

''sunguh, aku sungguh-sungguh tak mengerti apa salahku. Kalau memang dia melihatku dicium oleh Anchan terus dimana letak salahnya? Aku tahu berciuman ditempat umum itu memalukan hanya saja itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku. Bisakah dia melihat hal itu? Tsk! Ini benar-benar membuatku bingung dan lagi bukannya disana tidak banyak penumpang kan tadi? aku yakin tidak ada yang melihat kami kecuali memang benar-benar sedang memperhatikan kami. Memperhatikan kami? OH! COTTO MATTE!'' Ritsu langsung bangun dari acara berguling ria nya.

''MASAKA!'' Teriak Ritsu yang terlihat sudah menemukan titik cerah atas kesalahpahaman ini.

''kekekeke! kau seharusnya harus lebih jujur kepadaku dan perasaan mu sendiri, Ta-Ka-No-San nnnnnn '' seru Ritsu sambil terkekeh

- **Di Sekolah –**

_' 'TING~ TONG~ TING~ TONG~ TENG~ TENG~ TENG~ TENG~ '' _kira-kira seperti itulah bunyi sekolah bel istirahat sekolah di jepang dan terlihat seorang anak lelaki manis berambut coklat sedang berlarian di koridor kelas yang diketahui jauh dari kelasnya.

''ano, sumimasen senpai apa kau melihat Takano-senpai? Biasanya dia ada diperpustakaan di jam-jam seperti sekarang tapi aku tidak melihatnya disana. Etto, apa kau tau dimana dia?'' Tanya Ritsu takut-takut.

''dia tidak masuk hari ini'' Jawab salah satu penghuni kelas itu yang diketahui bernama Yokozawa Takafumi.

''Eh?'' Ritsu sedikit mengadahkan wajahnya karena perbedaan tinggi badan (?) dan untuk melihat apa orang yang sedang dia Tanya itu berbohong.

''Apa kau ada masalah dengannya? Apa Kau menyakitinya" Tanya Yokozawa tajam.

''kalau kau macam-macam padanya akan kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa menikmati indahnya Salju putih lagi'' ucap Yokozawa.

''A-ah, w-wakatta. Jaa, arigatou ne Yokozawa-senpai'' ucap Ritsu dan langsung ambil langkah seribu untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

''huuuh, abunai-abunai. Menyeramkan seperti biasanya Yokozawa-senpai itu. Apa juga maksudnya dengan tidak akan melihat salju putih lagi, apa dia mau membunuhku? Iiiiiiiiiiih, kata-katanya seseram mukanya (?) etto, jika dipikir-pikir? Apa Cuma kepadaku saja dia bersikap seperti itu? Dan yang membuatku lebih berpikir lagi kenapa dia begitu peduli pada Takano-san? Memang wajar untuk teman tapi sikap peduli yang aku lihat darinya untuk Takano-san itu lebih ke seseorang yang dia sukai. EEH!'' Ritsu kaget dengan kata hatinya sendiri.

''ahahahaha, hentikan pikiran kotormu itu Ritsu-sama. Mereka itu Laki-laki, LA-KI-LA-KI! Tidak mungkin laki-laki menyukai laki-laki lagi kecuali~ grrr, kalau memang ada kelainan. Iiiiiih, sudah-sudah aku ngeri'' Ritsu merinding dan kembali melanjutkan langkah seribunya.

- **Perjalanan Pulang –**

''Ah! Ini semua gara-gara Takano-san'' Ritsu mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya.

''aku ingin memberitahu kabar baik kepadanya, dia malah tidak masuk. Oh! Matte! Email-email'' dengan sumringah dan senang Ritsu mengambil ponsel di dalam sakunya.

''bodoh sekali aku, ini kan bukan jaman-jaman dinosaurus kenapa aku tidak ingat dengan keberadaan benda ini'' dengan cekatan Ritsu masuk ke menu pesan dan menuliskan sebuah pesan singkat disana.

**''Takano-san, ima doko ni? Aku ingin memberitahu kabar baik padamu, balas email ini sekurang-kurangnya dalam waktu 3 menit''**

''Yosh! Send~ '' dengan semangat Ritsu memencet tombol send itu dan mulai menghitung waktu sesuai yang ia janjikan dalam pesannya.

''mulai! 180, 179, 178, 177, 176, ''

- **Kamar Takano** -

''apa dia tidak mengerti perkataan ku kemarin? Melihat nya sekarang hanya akan membuatku kesal dan ingin menyerangnya'' Takano mengabaikan pesan Ritsu dan kembali dengan acara membacanya.

- **Back to Ritsu** –

'' 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.. Grrrrrr!'' geram Ritsu memandang ponselnya yang tidak juga berdering

''Baiklah Takano-san akan ku turuti apa mau mu'' Tekad Ritsu dan memutar arah menuju rumah Takano.

Owari ~ ^_^

Special Thanks to Liliana Pelangi, Makasi banyak atas Review nya bener-bener membuat semangat sampai update cepet buat chapter 4 ini. Semoga suka :D

Dan Makasi juga buat yang lainnya. Review sangat tunggu untuk penyemangat chapter selanjutnya. See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer ; All Charas belong to Nakamura Shungiku-sensei. Many thanks to Sensei for creating such a great series and cast. Happy Reading! :3**

_'' 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.. Grrrrrr!'' geram Ritsu memandang ponselnya yang tidak juga berdering_

_''Baiklah Takano-san akan ku turuti apa mau mu'' Tekad Ritsu dan memutar arah menuju rumah Takano._

- **Chapter 5 –**

Ritsu berlari sekuat tenaga menuju rumah Takano dan mengabaikan orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

" kenapa orang-orang menatapku seperti itu? Aku bukan copet! Eh! Tunggu! Kenapa juga aku harus berlari? " Tanya Ritsu pada dirinya sendiri sambil pelan-pelan melambatkan langkah kakinya.

"ah! Tentu saja karena si Monster Takano-senpai itu! Ah, biarlah orang-orang mau menatapku seperti apa. Pokoknya aku harus ke rumah Takano-senpai secepatnya dan meluruskan semua kesalah pahaman ini." Jawab Ritsu kemudian kembali melanjutkan acara berlarinya.

"hosh! Hosh! Hosh! Akhirnya sampai juga, dari alamatnya aku yakin kalau rumah Takano-san disekitar sini. Kalau dipikir-pikir ini kali pertama aku mengunjungi rumah Senpai. Tch! Dia seharusnya senang karena aku mau mengunjungi rumahnya dan tak lupa pula untuk memberiku penghargaan karena usaha ku meminta alamat rumahnya dari si bengis Yokozawa-senpai.'' Ritsu tersenyum kecut sambil mengingat kejadian sebelum dia pergi ke rumah Takano.

- **Falsh back Ritsu –**

**_"_** _Baiklah Takano-san akan ku turuti apa mau mu.'' Tekad Ritsu dan memutar arah menuju rumah Takano. _

_"T-Tunggu! Rumah Takano-senpai kah? Ah ~ rumahnya saja aku tidak tau." Ritsu lemas seketika dan membatalkan niatnya untuk menemui Takano kemudian kembali memutar arah kembali untuk pulang ke rumahnya sendiri dengan berjalan lemas._

_"eh! Sepertinya aku kenal sosok itu. Bukankah itu Yokozawa-senpai? Lalu siapa orang yang berjalan disebelahnya itu? Takano-senpai kah? Ah! Bukan itu seragam sekolah lain." Diam-diam Ritsu pun membututi Yokozawa dan mencoba mengamati sosok yang berjalan disebelah Yokozawa itu._

_ "Dan kenapa juga aku membututinya!" Teriak Ritsu dalam hati yang baru saja menyadari acara membututi senpainya itu. _

_" Tunggu! Kalau Yokozawa-senpai itu teman dekat Takano-senpai kan? mustahil kalau dia tidak tau alamat rumah Takano-senpai. Yosh! Akan ku pertaruhkan hidupku untuk bertanya padanya sekali lagi." Tekad Ritsu._

_"YOKOZAWA-SENPAI!" Ritsu menjerit sambil berlari menuju Yokozawa. Yokozawa pun menoleh merasa namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang._

_"O-Onodera!'' jawab Yokozawa dalam hati. Yokozawa terlihat gugup dan langsung menoleh ke orang yang berada disampingnya._

_" hm, siapa dia? " Tanya orang disamping Yokozawa yang aneh melihat tingkah Yokozawa._

_"ONODERA! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MENGUTUKMU JIKA KAU BERANI MENDEKATIKU SAAT INI." teriak Yokozawa dalam hati dan mencoba mengabaikan teriakan Onodera._

_"Ayo!" yokozawa menarik orang disampingnya untuk kembali berjalan"_

_"hey! Anak itu memanggilmu. Apa kau mengenalnya." Tanya orang itu._

_"tidak!" jawab Yokozawa ketus. _

_"Yokozawa-senpai, T-Tunggu! hosh! Hosh! Hosh!" ritsu berhenti tepat didepan Yokozawa dan temannya._

_"Terkutuk kau Onodera!" teriak Yokozawa lagi sambil memijit keningnya._

_"hey, Yokozawa! siapa dia?" Tanya orang disampinya dengan nada menginterogasi._

_"dia kouhai ku disekolah. Onodera Ritsu." kata Yokozawa dengan nada datar._

_"ah, maaf mengganggu kalian aku Onodera Ritsu" sambil membungkukan badannya._

_"ah, tidak apa-apa Ondera-kun. Aku Kirishima Zen, calon suami dari Yokozawa Takafu-" belum selesai dengan perkataannya perut laki-laki yang bernama kirishima itu langsung disikut oleh Yokozawa._

_"uhuk! I-ini sakit cinta ~ " kata Kirishima sambil memegang perutnya. Yokozawa pun menghadiahkannya satu sikutan lagi plus dengan death glare nya._

_"E-Eh?" Ritsu melongo atas perkataan laki-laki yang bernama Kirishima itu._

_"abaikan kata-katanya dan cepat katakan apa urusanmu denganku." Tanya Yokozawa datar namun di selimuti aura mengerikan._

_"ehehe, m-maafkan aku t-tapi bisakah kau memberikan ku alamat rumah Takano-senpai." Tanya Ritsu takut-takut karena aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Yokozawa._

_"kemarikan ponselmu." Jawab Yokozawa to the point._

_"p-ponsel?" Tanya Ritsu bingung._

_"apa kau tidak tau ponsel?" Tanya Yokozawa balik dengan nada ketus._

_"e-eh? B-baiklah." Ritsu memberikan ponselnya dan melihat Yokozawa mengetik sesuatu diponselnya. _

_"ini dan cepat pergi dari hadapanku." Kata Yokozawa sambil mengembalikan ponsel Ritsu._

_Yokozawa dan Kirishima langsung berjalan kembali melewati Ritsu dan terlihat pula Kirishima yang mulai bertanya-tanya tentang kejadian tadi pada Yokozawa._

_"kali ini kau selamat, bocah!" kata Yokozawa dalam hati._

_"hey, kenapa kau begitu kejam pada junior mu yang manis itu Yokozawa." Yokozawa mendelik tajam kearah Kirishima._

_"haaaaaah ~" Ritsu melemas. kemudian melihat ke arah Yokozawa dan Kirishima yang sudah berjalan menjauhinya._

_"entah kenapa bahaya terus-menerus mengintaiku ketika aku berada didekat Yokozawa-senpai. Tapi kali ini aku harus berterima kasih pada Kirishima-san karena terlihat sekali kalau dia mencoba menekan amarahnya ketika berbicara padaku tadi. Tapi ini aneh, aku pikir dia akan menginterogasiku terlebih dahulu seperti di sekolah tadi. Dan apa maksudnya juga kalo Kirishima-san itu calon suaminya? Ah! Tidak! Tidak lagi, aku yakin itu hanya bercanda dan Yokozawa-san itu bukan gay. Ahaha, lagi pula sifatnya yang seperti itu benar-benar tidak memungkinkan dan menjauhkannya dari kandidat seorang Gay. Ah! Bicara apa aku ini! Maafkan aku sudah mencurigaimu sebagai Gay Yokozawa-san" Ritsu membungkuk dari kejauhan sebagai permintaan maafnya atas kecurigaannya pada Yokozawa. _

- **Back to Story –**

" Tet! Tet! Tet! " terlihat Ritsu sedang memencet bel sebuah rumah.

" Aku tidak menyangka kalau rumah Takano-senpai sebesar ini. Mungkinkah dia orang kaya." Tanya Ritsu dalam hati.

"konyol sekali pertanyaan mu itu Ritsu-sama. Dari rumah dan tampangnya saja sudah jelas kalau dia itu bukan orang biasa." Jawab Ritsu dalam hati lagi.

" hai`." Jawab orang di sebrang sana.

"ah! Takano-san. Ini aku Ritsu, Onodera Ritsu." Jawab Ritsu sumringah.

"Oh! Tidak! " teriak Takano tidak percaya.

- Owari :3

And at last, review please ~


End file.
